The Hellfire Dossier: Part 1
by From Order Into Chaos
Summary: Amara Stark, the Girl-Who-Lived and an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, disappeared in the coming months of her family dying. She was feared dead until the Ministry of Magic sent her a letter saying she must attend four years at Hogwarts. Trained by the Black Widow, and raised by the Man of Iron she is ready to take the Wizarding World by storm and avenge her family by any means necessary.T-M
1. Author's Introduction

_**Author's Summary**_

** Hello, and welcome to the newly created fiction of a FemHarry Potter and her many adventures to become one of the greatest witches to ever live...this will be a very long and trying journey as it will also have many crossovers with different fandoms and their universes. Also this will be a FEMSLASH only fic, Potter will have many partners through the upcoming books and years, but their will only be one soul bond at the very end, and yes Potter's mate and later wife is also accepting of all pairings that will develop and form over time. This is a Harry/Tonks fanfiction and it will always remain that way, though they will have pairings of they're own after their married, for they will have companionship bonds with a small amount of characters. It will probably be one from each fandom I bring into the journey.**

**Fandoms that will appear...**

**Marvel Universe **

**(Avengers and X-Men)**

**DC Universe**

**(Teen Titans, Gotham, minor Justice League)**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Fairy Tail**

**Bleach**

**Twilight**

**(Will be extremely different from books and movies)**

**Once Upon a Time**

**(SWANQUEEN)**

** Also other characters from the HP universe will be paired with other characters from other fandoms as well, those will be both HET and FEMSLASH.**

**RATING'S WARNING**

** THIS AO RATED FOR...**

**-GRAPHIC BLOODSHED**

**-GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**-GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT**

**-SCENES OF TORTURE**

**-SCENES OF BATTLE AND DEATH**

**-SCENES OF ABUSE**

**...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**IF YOU ARE A FAN OF...**

**-DUMBLEDORE**

**-RONALD**

**-GINNY**

**-MOLLY **

**...then click the little red X in the corner right now**

**Well there are your warnings, and now prepare yourself for one hell of a ride... **

_**P.S.**_

_**Author's Inquiry**_

_**As you are all waiting for the next chapter of this Chronicle, I have a humble request of all the fans to make. **_

_**As I have stated in the Author's Introduction, this story will crossover into many fandoms, and that Amara will have multiple relationships as well as Nymphadora.**_

_**All of Amaras' relationships are FEMSLASH so if you have any suggestions, Please Voice Them In A Review.**_

_**The more suggestions I get the more likely they will end up happening...they can be casual or they can be suggestions for more serious relationships that will also be shared with Nymphadora.**_

_**Example for Casual: **_

_**Fandom: OUAT (Emma Swan/Regina Mills) x Amara**_

_**Example for Serious:**_

_**Fandom: Marvel Cinematic**_

_**Amara/Nymphadora Tonks/Lady Sif**_

_**May the Stars Watch Over You,**_

_**From Order Into Chaos**_


	2. Chapter 1

THE HELLFIRE CODEX

CHRONICLE I: BREAKING BARRIERS

-Chapter I-

_"Rage, rage against the dying of the light"_

_by Dylan Thomas, 1951_

**New York City, USA, Midgard**

Sharp green eyes stared out at the dark skyline of the city, Jarvis chattered somewhere behind her.

"I heard you the first time Jarvis, I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all," a soft feminine voice repsonded to the AI's question.

"Is it your nightmares, Miss," Jarvis responded in a posh British tone.

"Yes, my nightmares which are also my memories," sighed the young woman.

"Maybe you should speak to Mister Stark or Miss Romanov about this," Jarvis responded.

"No, I don't want to disturb them right now, there's not many chances they can be together, Fury still hasn't put the pieces together, lucky for them," she said with a smile while a loud female scream of pleasure echoed throughout the apartment.

"Well it sounds like they are enjoying each other quite well," Jarvis toned in.

"Indeed they are," she chuckled.

"Ah yes, Miss Stark, your current companion has been evicted from the premisis as requested," Jarvis toned in as the woman heard the front door slam.

"Thank you Jarvis, I was in no mood to deal with that, I could have sworn I made it quite clear that I only wanted to give her a night or two of pleasure, not a relationship," she sighed while she tightened her robe closed.

"Miss, Master Moody will be arriving soon for your training and then Mistress Romanov will be training you this evening," Jarvis informed.

"That's if she can get away from Tony long enough, I will prepare for Moody's arrival," the young woman explained before flashing out of the room.

Sharp green eyes stared into the massive wall mirror and scanned downward. Standing before the mirror was a tall raven haired, emerald eyed female teenager of fifteen years. She had an angular gace with soft full lips and a graceful neck leading down to defined collarbones and developed chest that was slightly larger than most girls her age, below was a tight firm abodomen with a smattering of muscles which led into muscular thighs and long, graceful legs. A light golden, bronze colored the skin of her body. The young woman smirked and then flicked her hand as a black sports bra and panties covered her and then a suit of battle robes.

She then blinked her eyes once more and her famous scar appeared once again on her forehead. She then pulled out her wand and put on her holster and took one last look before turning around and flashing out of the room once again.

"Greetings, MadEye," she trilled as she saw Moody arrive in the dueling chamber.

"Hello, Lady Potter," Moody growled.

"It's Stark, not Potter, Alastor," she growled back.

"Oh ho, but it is Potter since you're going to Hogwarts soon," Moody said while pointing a gnarled finger.

"STUPID FUCKING LAW," she growled as her red and gold magical aura came to life.

"Calm yourself Red, you're going to do great at Hogwarts, you know that," Moody said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, Lady Amara Selene Artemis Potter Stark, the Girl Who Lived, blah blah blah," Amara said icily.

"Well you can't go to Hogwarts as Amara Artemis Stark, the deadly Agent HellFire trained by the Black Widow and adopted daughter of Tony Stark," Moody said with a scowl.

"I know that, though there is a part of me that can't wait to go to Hogwarts and rock that school to the foundations and make that old bastard pay for what he did to me," Amara snarled while her green eyes blazed and her hair turned blood red.

"All in due time, Red, because remember they all think you're dead after the way Romanov rescued you," Moody said calmly.

"Those beasts deserved what they got," Amara said darkly.

"Indeed, but it did cause the entire Wizarding world to believe that you are in fact dead, including people who cared about you," Moody said smoothly.

"Well then they'll definitely enjoy my reincarnation," Amara said with a smirk.

"Gods girl, you're going to be a pill for those poor Professors," Moody said with a sigh.

"Well are we ready for the lesson then," Amara asked while taking her battle stance.

"Indeed, Cruciatus and wandless for you," Moody growled.

Amara dodged to the right as the sickly red bolt shot close to her head. She then sent a bombardment curse shattering the floor. Moody dodged and fire another spell, Amara laughed and dodged while firing spell after spell.

**Master Bedroom**

"Well sounds like she's having fun," Tony Stark whispered into the redheads' ear.

"Giving Moody a run for his money for sure," Natasha Romanov whispered back with a smile while laying her head over the small Arc reactor inside of Tony's chest.

"I can't believe it's almost already September", Tony sighed.

"Don't worry there Stark, she's ready and plus we'll see her here and there. She is ready, trained by me, you, and Moody," Natasha said while planting a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"I'm not worried love, though she is gonna be a heartbreaker though," Tony said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me, I still can't believe you passed on your womanizing ways onto your adopted daughter," Natasha groaned.

"Not forever though, only until she finds the love of her life, just like I did," Tony said with a smile while pulling Natasha into a deeper kiss.

**A few hours later...**

"So did you enjoy your day with Tony," Amara asked with a smirk.

"I think you know I did, Mara," Romanov chuckled.

"Oh yes, I know Tasha, poor Moody turned red when the bed started hitting the wall and your screams echoed into the battle chamber," Amara said with a smirk.

"I doubt it, Soundproofing," Tasha said with a smirk.

"You forgot to turn it on, so eager to attack Tony," Amara said while rolling her eyes.

"Trakhni menya," Tasha said while her eyes went wide.

"No thanks, Tony already did," Amara said with a chuckle.

"Wiseass," Tasha muttered while grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Always," Amara whispered as Tony walked into the kitchen.

"So what young lass did you bed last night," Tony asked with a smile.

"Umm..." Amara started to get off her stool until Tony and Tasha saw her.

"Well who was it," Widow asked with a small scowl.

"Well...it might've been Maria," Amara said.

"Maria who," Tasha questioned.

"...Hill," Amara whispered but the entire kitchen heard it.

"WHAT," both of them exclaimed.

"Yeah it was Maria Hill, and Gods was she amazing," Amara said with smirk.

"I love it, it's so scandalous, my adopted daughter slept with the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., damn girl you have guts," Tony said while laughing out loud.

"You're not supposed to love it, ya goofball," Tasha scowled before flicking Tony's ear.

"Mmm yes right, that was a very naughty thing to do Amara, I am deeply disappointed in you," Tony explained trying to fight the smile.

"Gods help me, next it'll be one of Fury's daughters," Tasha sighed.

"Nick has daughters," Amara asked shocked.

"Yes, he does and you will stay far away from them and their beds," Natasha growled.

"I promise I won't go near their beds or let them come near mine," Amara said while putting her hand over her heart.

"Good," Tasha said while sipping her coffee.

"Well I'm off to Diagon Alley," Amara said before flashing out of the kitchen.

"You know you're no help you big block of iron," Tasha said.

"Aww that hurts," Tony whined.

"You big lummox," Tasha said.

"Love you too babe," Tony said with a smile while pulling her in for a kiss.

Just then Amara flashed in with a big smirk on her face.

"You know Tash, you never said I had to stay away from them and their cars," Amara whispered into the Widow's ear.

"AMARA STARK," Natasha yelled but she was already gone while Tony shook with laughter.

**Diagon Alley, England, Midgard**

Amara flashed into Diagon Alley arriving in a small alcove she uses all the time. Her eyes closed as a pair of glasses appeared and her eyes turned crystal blue and she moved her famous scar to her hip.

Amara then exited the alcove and headed into Gringotts. Her eyes darted back and forth while scanning her surroundings. She quickly headed to the right, to the offices of Ancient Accounts.

"How may we help you, Lady Potter," the goblin behind the desk inquired.

"Well Hookfang, I would appreciate it if you called me, Miss Stark, like I requested last time," Amara snipped.

"Well as you were notified last time, we cannot do that, do not worry Lady Potter you're secrets are safe with us, your family line has done much for the Goblin Nation, and your identity will be revealed when you go to Hogwarts anyways," Hookfang said grimly.

"Anyways, I would like to withdraw my usual ammount and then i'll be on my way," Amara said while filling out a withdrawl slip.

"Have a good day, Lady Potter," Hookfang replied while handing over a cloth bag.

"May fortune favor your clan," she replied while she slipped back through the doors into the main bank.

Amara headed back down Diagon Alley looking back and forth from shop to shop, she then gripped her wand tightly as she turned into Knockturn Alley. The avenue was dark and run down, she hurried down the street and released her wand and she powered up her magical core. Down at the end of the main avenue was a run down building with the name, Alyn Shir's Armory. She entered and small shop and immediately a lithe woman dressed fully in black and silver appeared before her.

"And what is a young lass doing down in these parts," rasped a smoky voice while bright blue eyes scanned over her.

"I am here for a custom wand, one that can't be tracked by the Ministry," Amara said firmly while she erected an invisible shield around herself.

"And why would you need something like that dear," the woman asked while drawing her wand.

"Simple. I am going to be killing Death Eaters with it," Amara said calmly.

"Get the fuck out of my shop, foolish girl, before you get yourself killed. The Dark Lord may be dead, but his followers are not and they will kill you," the woman barked icily.

"I am getting the wand I need, one way or the other," Amara barked back.

"Who sent you here, bitch," the woman asked coldly.

"Alastor Moody, a friend of mine," she responded.

"So Moody sent you, well little girl if you can blast through my shield and knock me down you get your wand, if you don't then I get all the money that is in your pockets," the woman scowled.

"Deal," Amara said while holding her arm out.

"Well what are you waiting for," the woman snapped.

_"Crucio," _Amara growled.

A dark red bolt of light shot out of her arm and slammed into the woman's shield until it flickered and faded. Once the shield was broken, the blue eyed woman writhed in agony as the curse bombarded her body. A few moments later the curse disappeared and Amara helped the woman to her feet.

"I believe I have earned my wand," Amara asked casually.

"Stupid girl, are you trying to get the Aurors sweeping in," the woman demanded while her body trembled.

"Wandless magic is untracable, hurts like a bitch doesn't it," Amara smirked.

"Yes it does, well you won your wand. Now use your magic and feel out your wand parts and I will construct if for you," she snapped back while standing next to a worktable.

Amara nodded and closed her eyes as an emerald green aura surrounded her body and expanded outward filling up the entire shop. Materials then flew from all directions and landed on the worktable while a small shaft of wood floated from Amara's robe and landed on the worktable as well.

Laying on the table was the feather of a black phoenix, heartstring of an Elder dragon, hair from the mane of a Gryffin,a shaft of Asgardian wood, and finally a dark emerald. The wandmaker quickly got over the shock and went to work on the wand. About an hour later it was finally finished, and the older wandmaker handed it over.

"That is without a doubt the most dangerous wand I've ever crafted," the wandmaker said with narrowed eyes.

"How did the measurements come out then," Amara asked while depositing the sack of galleons on the table.

"It is six inches long made out of unknown wood, with a triple core, and finally a focusing gem at the bottom. It is an extremely capable wand meant for dueling and battle, and it is also untracable. Finally because it is so powerful it can remain holstered and have magic channeled through it so you can enhance your wandless magic," the wandmaker replied while flicking through the gold.

"Thank you, this will be perfect for my purposes," Amara said coolly while holstering her new wand.

"So you really intend to kill all Death Eaters then," the wandmaker inquired while keeping her back to the girl counting the shiny galleons.

"Yes, I do...every last one of them," Amara hissed into the woman's ear before plunging a hidden wrist blade into the back of her skull killing the woman instantly.

"It was too bad you were a Deathhead because you were an excellent wandmaker," Amara said with a sigh as she gathered up the gold and then she bent down and uncovered the woman's arm revealing the Dark Mark.

Amara put the gold away and then headed into the backroom of the shop and saw an older man sitting at a desk. Before he could turn around a blade imbedded itself into the back of his skull. His head fell forward onto the desk while his Dark Marked arm dangled freely.

"Two down, an army to go," Amara said darkly before flashing out of the shop.

**The next day...New York**

Amara rolled over in her bed and her hand landed on something made of paper. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet, she smirked at the headline.

_**TWO FORMER DEATH EATERS FOUND DEAD**_

_**by Serinda Watson**_

_Alyn and Shir Valetta were both found late last night murdered in their Knockturn Alley shop. The couple were found with knives embedded in the back of their skulls and their faded Dark Marks exposed. _

_When asked what this could mean, a flustered Minister of Magic assured the Prophet that this was just a random killing and nothing more. _

_More about Dark Marks and Death Eaters on pg. 17..._

Amara folded up the paper and threw it into the trash can next to her bed. She then slid out of her bed and in front of her mirror while letting all of her morphs dropped. Small scars were littered across her body from the multiple battles she had been in. Her sharp green eyes then shot up to the small photograph in the corner of the mirror and instantly rage and sorrow shot through her entire being. In the photo was a picture of her mother, father, and brother. Her fist then slammed into the mirror as she fell to her knees while tears leaked down her cheeks.

_ 'Five year old Amara Potter sat on the floor of the nursery while staring at her mother holding her new baby brother Harry who was born in June, while she had been born in July. She giggled as Harry flailed around in her mothers' arms. She went back to her coloring book while Harry fell asleep in Lily's arms. Amara then fell asleep as well and felt her mother pick her up and tuck her into bed. _

_ "Goodnight, my little phoenix, sleep well for Sirius and Nymphadora are coming to visit you and Harry tomorrow," Lily said softly while kissing her daughter's forehead._

_ A few hours later, a massive crash sounded through the small house and Amara bolted up from her bed and ran over to the crib on the other side. She could hear her father yelling downstairs. _

_ "Take the kids and run, it's Voldemort," her father's frantic shouts sounded from downstairs._

_ There was a brilliant flash of colors and then finally an eerie green light filled up the downstairs and her mother came running into the room bleeding from her head. She slammed the door shut and locked it, she then ran over to the crib where Amara had climbed into, curling around her baby brother. Just then the door was blown off of its' hinges and a tall man with dark hair walked into the room. _

_ "Please spare my children," Lily begged. _

_ "Foolish girl, you will all die," hissed a higher pitched voice and the green light appeared as Amara's mother screamed and then silence fell. _

_ The dark cloaked man then stepped in front of the crib and aimed his wand down at the siblings. The man mumbled something and and the brilliant green light filled the room. Amara screamed in pain while she held her brother and then the room exploded as the walls blasted outward. _

_ Amara opened her eyes and could no longer see the cloaked man as fire raged around the nursery. Amara then looked down at her brother and tears raced down her cheeks as she shook him. He was laying in her arms with his eyes closed. _

_ "Harry...Harry...wake up...wake up," Amara howled while her body shook and the the world turned black once more._

Her fist then slammed into the mirror again. Blood poured from her fists running down her arms while shattered glass poured onto the floor. Loud sobs filled the room as the broken witch lay curled up on the floor.

_"They will all die, every last one of them," Amara promised to herself._

She picked herself up off the ground and quickly cast a repair spell eliminating all of the damage, a pink hue then covered her hands as healing spells slowly closed the incisions and gashes around her knuckles and lower arms. She then walked over to her desk and clicked open the touch screen. A massive holographic web then filled the room marked and dotted with names and question marks. She clicked another button and a bloody red slash cut of the name Valettas. She then waved her hand and the screen changed to a list of names. Her eyes narrowed at the top two names: Sirius Black and Voldemort, this was her kill list.

A picture of Black in his cell was next to the name that was number two on the list. Amara's face held the hidden rage at the name of the traitor and godfather which had betrayed her family.

_"Oh, the things I'm going to put you through when I take you from that prison, which is currently keeping you safe at the moment," Amara smiled sadisticaly._

She waved her hand again and a new list appeared before her, her to protect list. The name at the very top of the list brought a warm smile to the face of the witch. For it was the name of her childhood friend, Nymphadora Tonks, though Amara had always called her 'Tonksie' or 'Nymmy'. Her eyes drifted closed as she was swept into one of her fondest memories.

_Five year old Amara Potter lay curled up to her new baby brother while her best friend's head lay on her thigh the spiky pink hair pointing everywhere. Amara smiled as piercing blue eyes looked into hers and then in a blink of an eye they were emerald. The eyes then disappeared as the six and a half year old Nymphadora Tonks turned her back towards the movie they were all watching. _

_ Amara had met the girl the previous summer when her mother's friend Andromeda had come over to visit the pregnant Lily Potter. Amara and Nymphadora soon became inseprable. After Harry was born the defiant little Tonks demanded to be made Harry's godmother. Everyone was shocked when Lily Potter agreed and made Nymphadora, Harry's godmother and his godfather was Remus Lupin. James had joked that Remus and Tonks would make an interesting couple in the future. To which Tonks stuck out her tongue and her hair went crazy with different colors, meanwhile Andromeda and Lily glared at the man, and Sirius rolled around the floor laughing. Everyone was then surprised as Amara burst into the kitchen and hugged Tonks tightly, and delcared that Tonks was hers, everyone burst out into laughter and giggles, including the two girls._

Amara then opened her eyes and waved her hand once more and the screen changed again and showed the list of suspected Death Eaters during the age of Voldemort's terror. The were divided into two lists; the Inner Circle and the Outer Circle. Names were slowly being ticked off of the Outer Circle list while the Inner Circle list was practically unmolested. Emerald eyes then browsed down the second list and landed on the name of her next target. The screen then clicked off and Amara sat down at her desk and picked up the two letters which she had recieved a few weeks prior.

_**To Miss Amara Potter:**_

_**Miss Potter, you are hereby informed that you must complete years 3 through 7 of your magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to magical law. **_

_**From, Delores Jane Umbridge**_

_**Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic.**_

_**To Miss Amara Stark Potter**_

_**#2 Penthouse, Stark Industries Tower**_

_**Manhattan Is., New York City, New York, USA**_

_**Miss Amara Stark Potter: **_

_**You are hereby informed that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. **_

_**All new Fourth Year Students are required to have the following books: **_

_**A Matter of Life and Death, Defense Against the Dark Arts by Alastor Moody**_

_**A Review of Transfiguration, by Minevra McGonagall**_

_**Charms and Their Uses, by Filius Flitwick**_

_**The Potionmaker's Cookbook, by Horace Slughorn**_

_**History of Magic Vol. Four, by Binns**_

_**Arithmancy, by Amelia Bones**_

_**The Study of Ancient Runes, Billius Weasley &amp; Daggerfall the Scribe**_

_**The Guide to Magical Creatures, by Remus Lupin**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Miss Potter since you were not here for the first two years of school there are additional items you will need including the school uniform, a wand, and an animal familiar. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minevra McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts**_

_**Head of House: Gryffindor**_

_**Transfiguration Professor**_

Amara laid the letters down and looked over towards her trunk which was already of the required books. All she needed now was the school robes which she planned on getting today. And as for an animal familiar she had Falco. Her eyes drifted over to the snowy white falcon who was dozing on his perch on the other side of the ring. Amara chuckled to herself as she realized he may scare most of the owls at the school.

She then got up from her desk and in a blink of an eye she was dressed in skintight jeans, tight fitting Iron Maiden shirt, and combat boots. She then donned a simple emerald green robe and her eyes changed to blue and her scar went back down to her hip. Amara then disappeared with a small pop and arrived in Diagon Alley.

**Diagon Alley, London, England**

Amara quickly made her way down the alley towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. She entered the shop and went up to the counter, a middle aged witch then emerged from the back room.

"Hogwarts, dear," she chirped happily.

"Yes, ma'am, Third Year transfer student," Amara responded politely.

"Okay dearie, go stand next to Mister Malfoy, and I'll be with you in a moment," chimed the happy voice.

Amara headed over to the pedestal and stepped up onto it, standing in the center of it. Next to her stood Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, she then noticed that pompous blonde then looked over and was staring at her chest. Amara held back the growl in her throat.

"May I help you," Amara asked with gritted teeth.

"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts," he sneered.

"Badass Bitch, and yes a transfer student," she snarked.

"Transfer from where," the blonde asked while rolling his eyes.

"I was home schooled before this," Amara responded while Madam Malkin jottted down her measurements.

"Ahh, are your parents tired of all the Mudblood trash that they allow into Hogwarts nowadays too," Draco asked proudly.

Amara snapped and launched herself forwards slamming her fist into Malfoy's nose shattering it. He let out a yell of pain as he crashed to the floor of the shop.

"This is your only warning about using such bigoted words around me. How dare you degrade someone like that, you lowly piece of scum," Amara snarled as she slammed her boot down onto his hand shattering the small bones in it.

"Fuck you, I am telling my father about this," Draco snarled angrily as he sprinted out of the shop.

Amara dropped a sack of gold on the counter and picked up her robes and exited back into the alley. She was just about to get to the apparition points when she heard the drawl of Draco Malfoy behind her.

"She is the one who did this to you, she doesn't look threatening, just another piece of mudblood trash," a cool silky voice chimed in.

Amara whipped herself around and found her facing one of Voldemort's Inner Circle, Lucius Malfoy and along with his wife, Narcissa. The elder Malfoy was a tall and had the build of a bladesman while his wife was tall and willowy.

"You would do well not to underestimate me," Amara snarled at the Death Eater.

"Well, well the bitch has a backbone and bark as well," he drawled back.

"My bite is far worse than my bark, Death Breath," Amara snarled and then disappeared with a small pop.

"Is that girl going to Hogwarts," Lucius barked.

"Yes, she's a new transfer student starting this year," Draco responded with a scowl.

"Hmm, make sure your Slytherins make her life a living hell and keep an eye on her. There's something strange going on with that mudblood," Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

"Well if she lands in Gryffindor, we could always have the rat keep an eye on her," Narcissa suggested.

"No, the Dark Lord is going to need Wormtail soon, he will need to leave Hogwarts by the end of this year, especially with the rumors that Black may try to escape Azkaban again. Also the Potter heir will finally have to reveal themselves at school this year. Everything is moving in perfect motion for our attack on the Quidditch World Cup next summer and Triwizard Tournament is at Hogwarts next year as well which is an oppurtune chance to eliminate the Girl-Who-Lived," Lucius explained to his wife before all of them disappeared from the alley as well.


	3. Chapter 2

CHRONICLE I: BREAKING BARRIERS

-Chapter II-

_"I'm gazing upwards, a world I can't embrace_

_there's only thorns and splinters, venom in my veins_

_it's okay to cry out when it's driving you insane_

_but somehow, someday I'll have to face the pain"_

_-Cold by Five Finger Death Punch-_

**King's Cross Station, London, England**

Amara quickly pushed her trolley over to the entrance of Platform 9 3/4, she came to a halt as she watched a large redheaded family slowly push through the entrance as well. Just then the redheaded matron noticed Amara out of the corner of her eye; only a boy and girl remained next to her.

"First time on the train, dear," the matron asked with a confused look.

"Yes, it's my first time," Amara responded politely.

"You wouldn't happen to be the transfer student then," the boy asked.

"Indeed, I am the transfer student," Amara said with a grimace.

"Ahh, well this my son Ronald who is a Third year and my daughter Ginevra who is a Second year," the lady said with a smile.

"I am a Third year as well," Amara said with a forced smile while she noticed Ronald staring at her chest.

"Ah, well I'll go through with Ginny and then Ronald can show you how to do it," the lady responded before her and her daughter disappeared through the wall.

Moments later, Amara and Ron phased through the wall as well and Amara immediately split off to find a cabin on the train. She found a nearly empty compartment near the end of the train where a man was dozing under a massive cloak. Amara threw the trunk up on the rack and then plopped down onto the seat and closed her eyes and as she inserted her earbuds and started rocking to Five Finger Death Punch.

About an hour later, she opened her eyes and looked over the new passengers inside of the compartment. Sitting next to her was a pretty brunette with a bit wild hair and slightly large teeth and her nose was stuck in a book, across from her sat Ronald who had a scowl across his face.

"Do you know why has that scowl on his face," Amara whispered into the brunette's ear startling the girl.

"More than likely he was pranked by his older brothers, by the way I'm Hermione Granger, Third Year, Gryffindor," the brunette explained.

"Mara Stark, at your service, Fourth Year transfer," Amara said with a smile.

"Mara, why is your ring glowing silver," Hermione asked while pointing to it.

"There must be a magical creature nearby, more than likely something outside the train," Amara lied quickly while noticing the cloaked man twitched a bit.

"Stark, where have I heard that name before," Hermione inquired while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Tony Stark, ring any bells," Amara said with a smirk.

"Stark Industries, Tony Stark, is he your father or something," Hermione asked excitedly.

"Adopted father, yes," Amara said with a soft smile.

"What did your real parents run off or something," Ron asked dumbly.

"Actually they were murdered along with my little brother, and you have no tact at all Ronald," Amara said with a snarl.

"Who killed them," Ron contiued on.

"Voldemort and his goons," Amara said darkly.

"YOU SAID HIS NAME," Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Of course I did fool," Amara said while rolling her eyes.

"Nobody says his name," Ron whispered.

"Well I do," Amara glared.

Just then the entire train rocked to a halt and the windows were instantly covered in ice and the air rapidly dropped in temperature. Yells and screams could be heard down the corridor as cloaked skeletal figures slowly floated down the center of the train. The cloaked man in the corner jumped up with his wand drawn as the latch to the door engaged and it slowly slid open.

Amara stared straight into the hood of the Dementor standing before her and snarled as the memory of her family's death appeared before her mind. Suddenly a silver dragon erupted out of nowhere and swept the Dementor out of the cabin and the train. Amara then collapsed into her seat as the cloaked man rushed out of the cabin his own patronus shining brightly.

About ten minutes later, the man appeared once more and handed Amara a chocolate bar.

"Go ahead and eat that, it'll help you," he said in a soft and raspy voice.

"Why were there Dementors on the train," Hermione asked quickly.

"They were searching for Sirius Black who broke out of Azkaban this morning," the raspy voice responded.

"Who are you," Ron demanded.

"Remus J. Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," the raspy voice said quickly.

"Umm professor, Black, he's the one to betrayed the Potters," Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes he is, the Aurors believe he's after the Potter child," Lupin said sharply.

"Are we safe here," Ron asked.

"Yes, the Aurors are on the train now, now I must go. One more thing, since you are a transfer student you need to go with the first years when we reach Hogsmeade," Lupin explained before sweeping out of the cabin.

_'Black has escaped, that is excellent. Now he's all mine, and I am going to make him pay,' Amara thought savagely._

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Highlands, Scotland**

Amara stood behind the long line of First Years, until they slowly trickled down one by one until there was no one left.

"Now that the first years have been sorted, it is time for our transfer student to be sorted, will you please step forward Miss Stark," McGonagall barked.

Amara then approached the stool with the hat on it. She braced herself for what was about to happen, what was about to be revealed. The hat's brim boomed outward in a loud voice.

"Ahh, Lady Potter, I have been waiting for you for three years, it is finally time for you to be sorted Girl-Who-Lived."

The room broke out into chatter as the hat was lowered over her head.

"Hmmm, there is truly only place to put you. You remind me much of your mother. Her strength, skills, charm, loyalty, and cunning," the hat explained to her.

"Well where am I going then," Amara snarked.

"Gryffindor, of course my dear, just like your mother. I would also suggest you morph back to your form, do not hide from those before you," the hat chimed back.

"Okay then, ready when you are, though if you would also say my full name, that should give them a little shock," Amara said while the hat chuckled.

"I, THE MARVELOUS SORTING HAT, HEREBY CLAIM LADY AMARA ARTEMIS STARK BLACK POTTER, HEAD OF HOUSE POTTER AND HEAD OF HOUSE BLACK, BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR," the hat boomed out into the Great Hall before McGonagall removed the hat from her head.

Amara then stood from the stool and slowly let most of her morphs go back to her original form. Her ice blue eyes changed to fiery emerald green and her straight black brown turned to wild jet black waves that fell to her shoulders in the back and right past her chin in the front while her bangs parted to reveal the curse scar. Her height then boosted up a little as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

She sat next to Hermione who had a shocked expression on her pretty face. Amara barely listened as Dumbledore got up and made a few speeches. Nor did she notice the Fifth year Hufflepuff with sky blue hair and emerald eyes staring holes into her back.

Nymphadora Tonks sat still as a stone next to her friend as she stared at the figure of her long lost friend. She couldn't believe that Amara Potter was only feet away from her. She quickly blinked that tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. She then closed her eyes and was lost in thought.

_'She's here at Hogwarts, Amara is here. Where the fuck has she been all of these years. I gotta let mum know right away,' Tonks thought quickly._

**Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Amara was led through the portrait of the Fat Lady, her head swiveled as she took in the homely looking Common Room, she then saw two spiral staircases; one leading to the Girl's Dormnitories and the other one to the Boy's Dormnitories.

Amara followed Hermione up the stairs til they entered a door which had the Roman numeral three engraved on it. She looked around and saw her trunk sitting in front of an empty four poster bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around across from her were a group of Third years whispering to each other. Her gaze then moved over to Hermione who was in the bed closest to hers, she was hunched over as she scribed a letter. Amara's gaze then shot back to the busybodies as they were all staring at her now.

"Are you really the Girl-Who-Lived," the bleach blonde asked while the others just kept staring.

"Well my name is Potter, you idiot, so figure it out," Amara said with an amused smirk.

"Did You-Know-Who really kill your family? I mean can you remember anything at all," the blonde continued.

"I remember every minute of it, I can still feel my dead brother in my arms. If you ever bring it up again, you will regret it," Amara snarled while drawing her wand.

"Do you remember him," the blonde continued on as the other girls backed away from her.

"Yes," Amara snarled again then raised her wand and the blonde was blasted across the room as a blue light impacted her body.

A moment later, Minevra McGonagall appeared before them as the girls tried to help the blonde stand.

"Miss Potter, I detected that you used an offensive spell outside of class. What is the meaning of this," McGonagall seethed.

"It was a minimal form of the Bombardment spell," Hermione piped up from the corner.

"How did you use such an advanced spell," McGonagall barked.

"My secrets are my own, Professor," Amara snapped back.

"How dare you! To the Headmaster's immediately," McGonagall snapped as she grapped onto Amara and disappeared into the fireplace.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

McGonagall and Amara exited the massive fireplace and stepped in front of an ornately carved desk. Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork and his eyes lost the usual twinkle as he took in the form of McGonagall and Amara Potter before him.

"Ahh, Professor how may I assist you this evening," Dumbledore asked while he steepled his fingers in front of him.

"Miss Potter here used an advanced offensive spell and refuses to speak about it," McGonagall explained while laying Amara's school wand on the desk.

"And why would you use an offensive spell to attack your fellow student, Miss Potter," Dumbledore inquired while blue eyes gazed into her emeralds.

"The little bitch wouldn't stop asking about the night I became the so called Girl-Who-Lived. I warned her to desist, but she did not," Amara snarled while she kept her aura down.

"I understand, two nights detention with Professor Lupin then," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine, can I go now, I would like to get to sleep," Amara intoned.

"Not quite yet, where have you been all these years," the old man asked while Amara could feel his mind probes trying to get in.

"With my godmother of course, she took me in and had her friend Tony raise me as his daughter after the Dursleys were killed," Amara explained while her mental shields locked down.

"And do you know what happened to the Dursleys," Albus inquired.

"My guess, they were killed by the Death Breaths looking for me after their master's demise," Amara said coldly.

"Interesting theory but I do not believe that any of the former Death Eaters are responsible for the killing of your relatives," the old man said with a cold glare.

"Well you asked for my opinion and there it is," Amara said while rolling her eyes.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Albus said while waving at the door.

"Finally," Amara said with a smirk and then strolled out of the door.

**Hufflepuff Common Room, Hogwarts**

Nymphadora Tonks sat in a comfy chair next to one of the long windows and gazed out at the moon. Silent and defiant tears slowly leaked down her face as her hair and eyes circled through multiple colors. A newly written and folded letter lay next to her on the table along with ink and quill.

Just then a small black owl flew into the window and perched itself next to Tonks' arm. Tonks stroked the black feathers while attatching the letter to the owls leg. The black owl then trilled and took off out the window and into the night.

"Fly safe, little Harry," Tonks whispered softly while burrowing into the chair and closing her reddened eyes slowly.

_**The Past...**_

Seven year old Nymphadora Tonks lay in her bed wide awake for she couldn't sleep because she and her mother had finally got permission to see Harry and Amara tomorrow. Her cousin Sirius was coming over in the morning to bring them over to their new house. Nymmy couldn't wait to see Amara again, and her smile lit up the darkened bedroom. She closed her eyes and delved into a dream where she and Amara were teasing little Harry while James laughed and Lily started to get red like her hair.

Nymphadora woke up and ran downstairs and quickly sat at the breakfeast table. She then inhaled the plate in front of her and then ran back upstairs to get dressed. She was about to take off down the stairs again when an earth shattering howl came from the kitchen followed by the sound of ceramic being shattered.

Nymphadora slowly walked down the stairs and then turned into the kitchen and saw her mother lying against the counter slumped to the ground while a copy of the Daily Prophet lay scattered across the floor. Nymphadora's ice blue eyes then caught the headline of the paper. She bent down and picked up the page and read to herself the main story.

She then dropped the page and tears then started to pour from eyes as they started to rapidly change colors along with her now red rimmed eyes. She stumbled forward and then collapsed into her mothers' arms and shook as sobs of anguish ripped through her body and soul. She clung to her mother until she finally passed out.

Andromeda picked her daughter up and brought her up the stairs and then into Nymphadora's room. Once she was tucked in Andromeda turned to leave until the picture on the nightstand caught her eyes. Two sets of mischievious green eyes stared back at her from the picture of Amara and Nymmy taken a couple of years prior.

The older Tonks then headed back down the stairs and turned into the kitchen to see Alastor Moody sitting there.

"Why are you here Alastor," Andromeda asked tiredly.

"Dumbledore," Moody grumbled.

"What does he want," Andromeda growled.

"He sent me to let you know that Amara is in a safe location," Moody said with a scoff.

"He has no right doing that, he is not her legal guardian," Andromeda scowled.

"He is now, through the Ministry since the girl has no living relatives," Moody grumbled before taking a swig from his flask.

"Her godmother is alive, that is her legal guardian," Amdromeda said.

"No one knows where Tasha is, she could very well be on an assignment of some sort," Moody sighed heavily.

"Well we need to try and contact her then," Amdromeda declared hotly.

"I know, I will try and reach out to her. I will probably have to track down Fury," Moody rumbled and then dropped a photo onto the table.

"What is that," Andi asked while walking towards the table.

"The only thing was able to be salvaged from the wreckage of the cottage. When me and Hagrid found it, I thought that your daughter would appreciate having it," Moody said while rising from the table.

"Thank you, Alastor," Andromeda said with a smile.

"Your welcome Andi, I'll keep in touch with progress about Tasha," Moody said and then apparated from the kitchen.

Andromeda then sank into the chair and closed her eyes as she was lost in her memories.

_Andromeda walked through her front door and found Lily Potter along with an unknown raven haired woman. _

_ "Ahh Andi, you're finally home, I have someone I want you to meet, this is my new partner Natasha Romanov of the S.S.R.," Lily said with a smile. _

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks," Natasha said with a light Russian accent._

_ "Oh please just call me Andi," Andromeda said with a smile..._

_ A couple years later, Andromeda and Natasha looked shocked as they sat in Lily Potter's living room as Lily announced that she would be Amara's godmother..._

_ Two years later, Lilly announced that she was leaving the Department of Mysteries and would no longer be the liason to the Strategic Science Reserve or as they were now known as the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division for the Ministry of Magic and the The Deaprtment of Mysteries. _

_ In doing so, her long time partner Natasha was transferred and Lily and Andromeda did not see much of her after that except for the night Harry was born and then she disappeared once again._

Three years after the Potters had been massacred and Amara hidden away, Natasha Romanov reappeared in Andromeda's life.

Andromeda had entered the darkened house and could immediately tell that something was out of place.

"Show yourself," Andromeda growled while she drew her wand.

"It is just me Andi," a cool voice repsonded as a redhead shifted into the light.

"Tahsa, so Moody finally found you," Andromeda asked while lowering her wand.

"Yes, I was on an extensive undercover assignment until now. Fury told me what happened, so now I am here," Natasha explained fluidly.

"So why are you here," Andromeda asked.

"Simple reason, where is that old fucker hiding my goddaughter," Natasha growled.

"We don't know, no one knows where Amara Potter is," Andi sighed.

"Do not worry Andromeda, I will find her," Natasha said coldly and then slipped away into the dark of the night.

Three months later, Natasha appeared in the private office of Andromeda Tonks. She took a seat in front of the desk as the older woman wrote something down.

"I found her," Natasha said.

"Is she safe," Andromeda asked, raising her head up from the desk.

"I do not know yet, but she is not safe enough no matter where she is. That is why she will be coming with me when I go get her," Natasha explained.

"And once you have her," Andromeda asked sharply.

"I will take her with me, she will not be returning to the Wizarding World. This is what must be done to keep her safe. I am telling you this because when she goes missing, The Ministry will more than likely come to the conclusion that she is dead," Natasha explained while rising from her seat.

"Nymphadora will be devestated Tasha," Andromeda growled while rising from her seat.

"I know she will be, but this is what must be done, and the only reason I am here telling is because you were like a sister to me and Lily. Do not worry, Andi, Amara will be returning to the Wizarding World when she is an adult, after she is prepared to return," Natasha said firmly.

"And what of her magical education," Andromeda asked softly while she fell back into her chair.

"Alastor will be helping in that regard as well as some of Lily's friends from across the globe. Well this is goodbye, Andromeda, I am going to miss your family as much as you will miss mine," Natasha said with sad smile and then disappeared into the night.

A few days later, Andi was sitting at her breakfeast table with her husband Ted while Nymphadora lay asleep upstairs. Just then their family owl, Freya, flew through the window and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. Andromedas' eyes widened and her mouth fell open is shock as she read the main story.

_**MUGGLE FAMILY MASSACRED, GIRL-WHO-LIVED MISSING, FEARED DEAD**_

_**by Jellal Readus**_

_The Wizarding World was rocked to the foundations today when Aurors responded to an anonymous tip, and found a muggle family massacred in Surrey late last night. _

_The muggle family was the Dursleys, and we now have evidence that they were indeed the guardians of the Girl-Who-Lived, Amara Potter. Miss Potter was nowhere to be found around the carnage and wreckage of Privet Drive. _

_The Ministry of Magic has ordered that Aurors start a search for the Girl-Who-Lived immediatelty, but not many are confident that she is alive. _

_The Minister of Magic announced this morning that they are sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Nameds' followers, the Death Eaters were not involved in any way with these killings._

_More on page 2..._

Andi dropped the paper and sighed heavily and headed up the stairs to her daughter's room.

A/N: After this chapter updates to this story will slow down quite a bit since there are massive amounts of story still to be written. I ask everyone to please be patient and stick with this story.

Also if anyone enjoys please review and leave suggestions or questions you may have.

Also if you have and quotes or fragments that you think would at the beginning of future chapters, please share those.


	4. Author's Response

_**AUTHOR'S REPSONSE**_

_**Hello fans of the HFC, I am writing this to let you know some background to this saga and also some responses to a few reviews and PM's, but first CHAPTER III will be out by Sunday night. **_

_**In this saga there will be a multitude of chapters which will portray the main stories of Amara Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, and Natasha Romanov. There will also be sub chapters giving you glimpses into the worlds that Amara has been to or hasn't been too yet. **_

_**In this saga as well Albus Dumbledore will be on the level of other supervillians for Voldemoldy is not the big bad of this saga, nor does he deserve to be. **_

_**The majority of the Weasleys will turn out to be lying, backstabbing sycophants to Dumbledore's 'just cause'. Many of them will be killed.**_

_**The Death Eaters will not be a mindless bunch of sycophants either, as you have seen Amara has picked a few off but that will start to change soon as they figure someone is trying to kill them all. **_

_**Also Amara will not only have villians in just the Wizarding World, for she is an Agent of Shield, you will find out who her handler is later on. (Kudos to anyone who can guess who it is)**_

_**Amara also has much more power than has been revealed due to Ancestries that will uncovered later on. **_

_**Akin to A Song of Ice and Fire there will be many shocking and upsetting deaths. **_

_**One of the fans, also raised a point of Amara to be having sexual intercourse with anyone at her age. Yes, she is currently fifteen years old, but mentally she is old as Tony and Natasha. **_

_**Also for the Marvel Universe fans, this story currently takes place after the first Iron Man film and before the second one.**_

_**Finally, as Amara changes realms (fandoms), yes she will also change in age, but she will retain her Metamorph abilities in any realm she visits. **_

_**As I said at the beginning CHAPTER III will be released by Sunday night. The first FRAGMENT or GLIMPSE chapter will be released by Saturday night. THESE FRAGMENT STORIES WILL PUT TOGETHER AS A NEW STORY AND THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO AMARA'S STORY.  
**_

_**Thank you also for your suggestions on pairings. **_

_**May the Stars Watch Over You,**_

_**FROM ORDER INTO CHAOS**_


	5. Chapter 4

CHRONICLE I: BREAKING BARRIERS

-CHAPTER III-

_"This is a war_

_That can never be won_

_Let me go!_

_I'll fight forever as the heavens fall._

_I'm raising hell!"_

_-Raising Hell by Bullet For My Valentine-_

**Stark Tower, New York**

Natasha Romanov clad in a small black silk robe stood before a large bay window that showed the New York skyline in the early morning sun. She brought the cup of coffee to her lips and sipped at the rejuvenating liquid. She then turned her neck and back until a loud satisfying pop echoed through the quiet bedroom. A smirk then befell her full lips as memories of the previous night flashed quickly through her mind.

She turned around and smiled as she saw Tony laying on the messy bed sound asleep, articles of clothing were spread throughout the bedroom and then saw Tony's tie still tied to the headboard. She smiled softly at the slumbering man and then padded out of the bedroom.

"Good morning to you, Miss Romanov," Jarvis then chimed in.

"And to you, Jarvis," Natasha repsonded back before heading to Amara's room.

Natasha opened the door and crossed over to the bed and sank down into the covers. Her viridian eyes then scanned around the room of her goddaughter. She sighed heavily then pushed a button on the nightstand and the holographic web. She scrolled down the list of Death Eaters, and found the one she was looking for and then closed the web.

She strolled out of the room and into the private armory room. She dropped the black robe to the bench and entered the shower stall and sighed as hot water washed over her hourglass frame. She lathered up some soap and started to wash herself down. She then finished and exited the stall and stood in front of the mirror as robotic dryer whirred to life. Multiple scars marked her curvy and toned body, they were the marks of her life and her profession. Her eyes narrowed severely as she remembered the scars that marked Amara as well. Her fists clenched as her mind brought her back to where it all started so long ago.

* * *

**The Past...**

Natasha Alianova Romanov touched down at a private airfield outside of Washington D.C., she then exited her plane and go into her car and headed towards the city.

A couple minutes later, she arrived at the Triskelion, and went up to Director Fury's office. She entered the spartan office and immediately was alerted as she saw a very grim Fury and morose Coulson waiting for her.

An hour later, Natasha was flying a helicopter to New York. Angry and sad tears was running down her face. She landed on the helipad and then jumped into a hidden car and rocketed out of the city towards the Hamptons. She slammed the car into park and launched herself out of the car and across the lawn and started to pound of the heavy oak.

The door finally opened to reveal a haggard looking Anthony Stark, whose eyes widened as they took her in.

"Tasha, what are you doing here," the man croaked.

"I need you to take me to England right now," the redhead growled.

"Really, it's the middle of the night," Tony grumbled while leaning against the door.

"I do not care what whore is in your bed tonight Anthony, you will take me to London right now," the redhead snarled while pushing Tony back into the house.

"And why pray tell would I do that," Tony grumbled again.

"Because if you do not, I am going to cause you a great amount of pain," Natasha snarled again while advancing on Tony.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Tony rumbled.

He then let out a loud wail of pain as Natasha grabbed his wrist and twisted while flipping him over her back so he slammed into the hard floor on his back. The Widow then pounced and landed hard on Tony's chest straddling it, she flexed her muscular thighs and squeezed downwards making the man gasp for air. She then grabbed on of her hidden knives and ran it along Tony's cheek.

"You are going to take me to London, yes," Natasha commanded.

"Yeah sure, but why," Tony croaked out.

"I have someone I care about who is in trouble there," Natasha said quietly while climbing off of Tony.

"Who would that be," Tony groaned while lifting himself off of the floor.

"My goddaughter, Lily's daughter," the redhead chimed quietly while turning her back on Stark.

"Did something happen to Lily," Tony asked alarmed as he remembered the spunky Brit.

"Lily is dead, I can't say anymore," Natasha growled.

"Let's go then," Tony intoned while grabbing his keys and a jacket.

**Dunsfold Airfield, England**

"Tony Stark, did you just land this airplane on the Top Gear track," Natasha snarled as she took in her surroundings.

"I sure did, I'll send Clarkson a check, plus I own a hangar at the end," Tony said with a cocky smirk.

"I do not know how long I'll be, I would suggest you get a suite in London, and I will contact you when we're ready to leave," Natasha explained while getting into a BMW M3.

"Will do, good luck Tasha," Tony waved as the redhead zoomed away.

**Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

Viridian green eyes narrowed as they took in the sight of Arabella Figg and a boatload of cats. The eyes then traveled down the lane to her target. It was a small, decent house with an economy automobile in the front.

Natasha frowned as she saw no sign of Amara anywhere, she knew the child loved the outside and it was a lovely breezy day. She then drove to the hotel where she was staying. She went over her plans again. First she would go and tranquilize that old bat Figg, who was no doubt spying for Dumblefuck. Then she would go to the Dursleys for Amara, and if they wouldn't give her up, she would tranquilize them as well.

Later that evening, the Widow dropped over the wall and was immediately surrounded by cats. She stalked forward and drew her weapon. Figg was about to rise from her chair when a tranquilizer dart caught her in the neck and she slumped back into the chair.

The Widow smirked and then vaulted back over the wall and headed down the lane. She came to a stop in front of the door that hopefully led to her goddaughter. She was about to knock when she heard a loud whimper and then a scream of pain from inside the house. The scream was from a female child and the Widows' eyes darkened with rage as she slipped out her lockpick set and quickly unlocked the door. She slipped quietly into the house and into the shadows surrounding the front hall. She then crept down the hallway as the whimpering got louder and then another scream pierced the air. The door to the living room was cracked open and her darkened green eyes widened into anguish and horror at the scene before her.

Amara had been bent over and chained to a radiator. Her absymal sleep clothes were in tatters as red lashes of blood were smattered across her back. Older white scars were shining against the light across her back and the back of her legs.

In the center of the room stood a large slug of a man holding a knotted rope and a riveted leather belt. Behind him sitting on a couch was a smaller slug and a shriveled giraffe their faces full of glee and satisfaction.

"So whore, you refused to play doctor with my prince," the large slug roared while bringing the rope down once again.

Natasha backed away from the door and reached into her coat and pulled out a long which had cyrillic carved into it, and then pulled out her firearm and suppressor. She screwed on the supressor as Amaras' screams came forth once again.

The Widow's blood boiled as she kicked the door open and and fired three consecutive shots which struck each of the beasts before her in the kneecap of each one. A fourth round was sent and impacted the large slug in the crotch which sent the fat beast howling in pain. Then quick as lightning the blade lashed out slicing open the giraffe's neck coated everyone in a vicious spray of blood. Two more rounds imapcted each of the small slug's hands and then the blade carved open his back and a booted kick sent him sprawling into the fireplace. Bloodcurdling screams then sounded forth until another bullet blew part of his face off. The Widow then turned and her blade made a z shaped laceration which made the fat beast's guts spill over the floor as he writhed in agony.

"Aunt...Tasha..is..that..you.." the imprisoned girl croaked.

"It's me, little one. I'm here for you always," Natasha said softly while injecting a tranquilizer into her neck.

She then untied her goddaughter and carried her towards the entrance of the house while dropping a small ball of semtex. She quickly crossed the lane and into the alley where her car was hidden. She dropped Amara into the passenger seat and then quickly got into the drivers seat and took off towards the airfield. A loud explosion then sounded as flames and smoke rose above Privet Drive.

She arrived at the airport and quickly boarded the plane with Amara and then soon they were in the air. Natasha sat at the back of the plane curled up on the couch with Amara cradled in her arms fresh bandages and wraps covered her back. Tony then stepped out of the cockpit and headed towards them the dome lights then turned on and Tony's eyes widened with shock. Natasha put a finger to her lips and then leaned back and closed her eyes while clinging onto Amara.

**Private Airfield, Southern California**

Natasha stirred awake and winced at the bright sunlight that came in through the windows. She gently put Amara down and then walked towards the front of the plane. She headed to the hatch and looked outside to see Tony being handed keys to a van.

Natasha then turned and strecthed as she could feel the caked on blood that was spattered all over her. Tony then came back into the plane and Natasha's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why are we in California," the Widow commanded.

"Because you are going to be staying at private off the grid San Diego residence while that young girl recovers from her injuries," Tony said firmly.

"Very well, we do need a place to stay for the time being," Natasha said with a sigh.

Amara then stirred on the couch and let out a small whimper and instantly Tasha was by her side. Amara's eyes widened and a pained smile blew across her face as she threw her arms around her godmother. Natasha gently wrapped her arms around Amara and held her close.

"You're safe now Mara," Tasha said with a smile.

"What happened to them," Amara whispered.

"They're dead, and they can never hurt you again," Natasha whispered back.

"You killed them, didn't you," Amara asked.

"I did," the redhead whispered softly.

"Good, they deserved it," Amara snarled.

"Yes, they did," Natasha said quietly.

"So you are going to take care of me now," Amara wondered as hope bloomed across her chest.

"Always, my nemnogo vdova," Natasha whispered while smiling.

Amara then broke the embrace when she noticed a taller man wearing an AC/DC t-shirt only a few feet away from them.

"Who are you," Amara asked.

"Why I am Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony, and you must be Lily's daughter," Tony said with a warm smile.

"You knew my mum," Amara asked with a smile.

"I sure did, though not very well, I had only met her a few times though you do look like her except for the hair," Tony explained while taking a seat in front of them.

"What's that on your shirt," Amara asked pointing to the man in a school uniform holding a guitar.

"WHAT! Why that is AC/DC, one of the best rock bands of all time," Tony exclaimed before letting out a large laugh.

"Nope don't know who they are," Amara said with a blank face.

"Oh, you have so much to learn, young grasshopper," Tony said with a large grin.

**#007 Carter Way, San Diego, California**

A few hours later, Amara had been cleaned up and sedated and put to bed. Natasha closed the door quietly and headed back down the hallway to the master bedroom. She quickly walked towards the bathroom and started the shower, she then exited the bathroom to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of vodka.

"She's going to be out for quite awhile and I am pretty sure you need a drink," Tony said with a small grin.

"Very well, you stay right there while I shower and if you move towards that bathroom I am going to hurt you," Natasha huffed and then entered the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and jumped into the hot shower.

She exited the shower sometime later finally feeling refreshed, she then slipped into a pair of black running shorts and a black tanktop. She then slipped out of the bathroom and took the bottle from Tony and took a swig. She noticed how Tonys' eyes darkened as they scanned over her freshly showered body. She smirked and then took another swig before handing the bottle back to Tony.

"So Tash, what are going to do with her," Tony asked.

"Well you're going to raise her Tony, legally anyways, but I'll also be there as well," Natasha said firmly while taking a swig.

"WHAT," Tony exclaimed.

"She will be Amara Stark, not Amara Romanov, with you raising her she will have a stable home and she will be hidden from those who would seek her," Tasha explained while sitting next to the befuddled man.

"No way woman, I can't raise a kid," Tony snapped.

"Do not forget Anthony, that you owe me, I am collecting that debt right now, you will raise her and she will be easy to raise as well since she is far older than her actual age," Natasha explained while Tony's face grew stony.

"I will do it then, but considered our debt paid in full, Natasha Alianova Romanov," Tony said coldly before taking a swig.

"There is no more debt then," Tasha affirmed.

"I have one other condition, you explain everything about yourself and that young girl. I know the whole truth or I leave this house and you can raise her yourself," Tony explained while staring into vibrant green eyes.

"And exactly what do you mean by the whole truth, Stark," Natasha asked sharply.

"Your whole story, and I mean everything. Also the whole story behind that little girl," Tony said firmly before handing the bottle back over.

"You have no idea what you are asking of me," Natasha said quickly while rising from the bed.

"Actually I do, and I will never tell another soul for as long as I may live," Tony explained.

"Your picture of me would be much different if you knew," Natasha said quietly keeping her back turned.

"Tasha, you know that isn't true, you don't think I don't already know that you have a dark past and that you're a killer, but if I'm to raise a kid with you I need to completely trust you," Tony explained calmly.

"Fine, but you better get comfortable for this will be a very long tale," Natasha said while leaning back against the wall.

A few hours later, the bedroom was completely silent as the rooms' occupants did not speak or move. The silence was then broken.

"I will protect her with my life, and thank you for trusting me with everything," Tony said firmly while standing from the bed.

"I'm surprised you didn't run out that door by now," Tasha said with an eyebrow arched.

"I told you, Natasha, that the truth wouldn't change anything," Tony explained.

"Even though I'm a killer," Tasha said quietly.

"Well they call me the Merchant of Death, and plus that was in your past Natasha," Tony said while heading towards the door.

"Where are you going," Tasha said while propelling herself off the wall.

"To my office so I can look over some stuff and to let you sleep," Tony explained halfway through the door.

"Really and her I thought that you were trying to lure me into bed with that bottle of vodka," Natasha said smoothly.

"We have done that tango before Tasha, and while I do desire you and want you, I won't allow myself to lose your trust again. I lost it once, I don't plan on doing it again," Tony said in hollow tone before exiting the bedroom leaving a stunned and silent Tasha.

* * *

**Armory, Stark Tower, New York**

After getting suited up Natasha then headed over to the main weapons locker and entered in a code. The locker then whirred open and a deadly arsenal lay before her. Her green eyes scanned until she finally found what she was looking for. Her quickly shot out and picked a urban camoflagued Remington MSR loaded with a ten round magazine of .338 Lapua magnums.

She loaded the rifle into her case and then slipped on her shoulder hoslter and slipped in each of her personalized Heckler &amp; Koch .40 caliber USP compacts and extra clips.

The Widow then picked up the handle to the case and walked into the now open elevator. She stepped inside and traveled to the roof.

She quickly walked over to a dome and went inside, under the dome was one of Tony's covert inventions that was kept even from S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was a small chopper that resembled a Commanche attack chopper but had built in stealth technology that made it impossible to detect. She loaded the case in the storage bay and then jumped into the cockpit. With her voice command entered the chopper came to life and immediately a light blue glow filled the cockpit which came from the small Arc reactor powering it.

The Widow then took off as soon as Jarvis notified her that everything was in order. Once off the ground the stealth mode commenced and the chopper blinked from existence. The chopper slipped fluidly through the skies of busy and crowded New York City. The chopper then came to land on a small roof. The Widow leaped from the cockpit and pulled her hood up activating the stealth mode. She went to the storage bay and pulled out her sniper rifle.

**Unknown Rooftop, New York City**

She jumped to the roof next to hers and crept until she was in position. She set up the rifle and stared through the scope until finally the crosshairs landed on her intended target in the building across the street. The Widow then activated her wrist bracelet and a small spider shaped projectile launched itself across the busy instersection and landed on the window next to her target. She then activated her comms and lined her target back up.

"Lord Malfoy has ordered us to remain low, for the coming of the Dark Lord is coming soon," a high male breathy voice explained.

"Everything is in motion ever since that Potter bitch revealed herself at Hogwarts," a low female voice responded.

"Did I fucking tell you to stop, get back on your knees bitch and finish me off," the male's voice said angrily.

The Widow's sniper rifle then fired off two rapidly consecutive shots. The first one pierced the window and struck the woman in the head while she was mid-bob. The second bullet impacted the man in the side of the head blowing his brains across the hotel room. The small spiderlike microphone then disappeared in a whisper of smoke.

The Widow quickly policed her brass and rifle and then fired a automatic zip line to the opposite roof. She quickly zipped across and packed rifle away and jumped into the chopper. She was in mid-air when she started to the sirens belonging to the police. The chopper then whipped its way back through the city and landed back inside of it's dome.

**Stark Tower, New York**

Natasha descended the elevator back into the armory and unloaded her gear. After she up her gear, she then paced back to her goddaughters room. She entered quickly and activated the holographic web and pressed a few buttons as two more bloody x's went through Death Eaters' names. She smiled grimly to herself and then walked back out deactivating the web, and headed back to her bedroom.

She entered the quiet room and a smile appeared on her face as she Tony lying where she had left him. She chuckled and then slipped into the bathroom and slid into the hot shower. She sighed as the soothing hot water doused her tense body.

She was about to grab the soap until two muscular arms wrapped around her and pulled her backwards into a warm body. Her upper back felt the always cool touch of the arc reactor while an erect cock poked into her curved backside. Tasha purred and then settled herself back into Tony's embrace.

"I take it the mission went well," a voice rumbled while warm lips traveled down the column of her neck.

"Mmm, in fact it did, went off without a hitch," the redhead purred while her nipples hardened.

"So everyhthing is set for Amara's mission then," the warm voice whispered while slightly calloused fingers slid down her belly.

"...Yesss...alll...goood...too...gooo," Natasha tried to explain while masterful fingers manipulated her clit.

"Mmm fuck your so tight Tasha," Tony whispered gravelly while two of his fingers thrusted in and out of the redhead.

"uhh...Tony," the redhead moaned as her hands came up up to fondle her breasts and roll her hard nipples.

The redhead let out a loud moan as Tony's teeth sunk into her neck near the shoulder. She growled loudly as two fingers picnched her clit and she tightened around the two fingers now pounding in and out of her. She then ripped Tony's hand away and spun around pouncing onto Tony while wrapping her legs around his hips, strong and exquisite legs holding her in place. Her lips attacked his ferociously as Tony's cock lined up and then slammed into her filling her quickly and fully. Her head fell back as her hips started to rock up and down. Shen then impacted the shower wall while the hard, fast thrusts bounced her body up and down. Her legs squeezed tighter and thighs started to spasm as her darkened green eyes dialate with pleasure and bliss. A loud scream echoes throughout the she shower room before the redhead slumps down into the man holding onto her.

A while later, two naked and sweaty bodies lay together on the massive bed curled into each other. Tony drags his fingers down the redhead's silky smooth back except for a the random scar here and there.

"So do you know when Amara is going in for her prey," Tony asked softly.

"On her first Hogsmeade weekend, her new residence has been set up not far from Hogsmeade so it will be easy to hold a prisoner there, for it will be out of the range of Ministry's dementors," Tasha explained.

"Do you think she has run into that Nymphadora yet," Tony whispered.

"No, she probably hasn't and she won't seek out Nymmy either, for it would endanger her," Tasha said firmly.

"Yeah that makes sense, so who is Amara going after again," Tony asked while watching his fingers run up down the woman's back.

"She's going after Bellatrix LeStrange, since Sirius Black has already escaped from Azkaban," the redhead responded while laying her head on Tony's chest.

A/N: Thank you for Reviews and Suggestions. Evidently alot of people want to see femTHOR with Amara/Tonks. This may indeed happen later on depending on how the new female Thor in the comics does. Lady Sif on the other will be one of the major pairings with Amara/Tonks.

Next chapter, Black infiltrates Hogwarts, Amara goes to capture Bellatrix and has a collision with her past.

May the Stars Watch Over You,

From Order Into Chaos


End file.
